


Happy, Happy!

by tjnstlouismo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Cain being a responsible lover, Cain has a potty mouth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnstlouismo/pseuds/tjnstlouismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Ethan's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy, Happy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A2Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A2Mom).



> A very belated Happy Birthday to A2MOM, surprise!!
> 
> Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.

"What's that, princess?" Sasha peered over Ethan's shoulder as Ethan opened a card with his name on it. They stood in front of their tiny mailbox in the entry hall of the run down apartment building they lived in. Ethan waved him away, scowling.

"Birthday card from my parents," he said bitterly. "Well, my mom." Ethan shoved it back into the envelope and into the pile of overdue bills and junk mail under his arm.

"Any money?" Sasha asked hopefully. Ethan ignored him and started up the stairs. Sasha followed behind him, silent, up the first flight, then the second and third. At the top of the third flight, Sasha stopped him, fingers firmly on his shoulder. Nosing Ethan's ear he blew warmth across it, "Sorry, baby." Ethan held himself rigid for a moment, trying to control the tears that lay right behind his eyelids then relaxed back against Sasha and sighed out his hurt.

For just one moment then two they stood, one supporting the other, one trusting in return. Then Sasha firmly shoved Ethan with his whole body and duck walked him towards their door. Ethan giggled softly. That made Sasha happy and he wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist to propel him forward; his knees bumped against the back of Ethan's. "My cock wants you to walk faster, princess." he teased as they reached their door and Sasha scooted him into it. Ethan laughed, fumbled his keys as Sasha reached forward and chewed on his neck. Breathlessly aroused, he couldn't get the key in the lock and the ring of keys jangled noisily to the floor. They both froze, then Sasha seductively breathed out "Go on, baby. I dare you. Bend over."

Ethan laid his head back on Sasha's shoulder and opened his mouth to be kissed. Sasha leaned in, ran his tongue over Ethan's upper lip, teased it then nipped at the lower one and sucked it into his mouth. Ethan was all soft noises, held in place now by Sasha's lips that worried his mouth open wide, sucked at his tongue while his fingers floated over Ethan's throat, traced its movement as Ethan swallowed and moaned. "Sash...mmm...I..."

Sasha firmly pushed Ethan against the door as he crouched down and felt around for the dropped key. He grabbed it then slipped it into the lock and twisted it to open their door. They tumbled a little as the door gave way but he kept Ethan upright by holding the back of his thin jacket as he pulled the door closed behind them. Ethan turned in one fluid motion; the mail fluttered to the floor as he slipped to his knees and ran his fingertips down Sasha's body. His arms circled Sash's hips and Ethan hugged him to him, mouthed the hardness he found level with his lips, through the fabric of Sasha's jeans, It was Sasha whose voice became guttural; spilled out nonsense all about hot want and desire; firm thrusts against Ethan's open mouth and hard tongue. "Fuck princess, I need...oh..."

Then Ethan pulled at Sasha’s belt, pulled at his zipper, pulled, pulled him down, mouth covered Sasha’s, fingers in his hair, pushed him down until Sash sat flat on their living room floor. Somewhere slickness slipped out his pocket then Sasha nearly came at the thought of a kept little tube of slick in Ethan’s pocket, always prepared, always ready for him. Ethan smeared the cold fluid across his hand; never let go of Sasha's mouth, and way too perfectly, swept his hand across Sasha's cock then his entrance and wiped his fingers across his own hardness.

Nowhere to begin, nowhere to end their connection; just Sasha, just Ethan, their love, their heart. Ethan wrapped his arms around Sasha, up his back and into his hair as he sank. His head on Sasha’s shoulder and he whispered love songs in between moans. Sasha rocked into him, filled their empty places as they become one being. They stayed that way, rocked past orgasms, rocked each other to comfort again from the rough world they walked through together.

Sasha laid him down when he drifted off, pulled him tight against him, to keep Ethan warm against the coldness that ate at them from the outside world. Ethan was like a child, curled into his warm and safe place. Sasha leaned on his elbow over the soft face, molten hair and watched. He leaned in, kissed one closed eyelid then the other. Carefully Sasha pulled away, stood up and stretched.

“Hey baby, come on, let’s get you into bed.” he leaned to help Abel up. He tugged at him, hands under his arms, supported him as Abel protested but followed his guide and stumbled sleepily to their bedroom. Once in their bed, cheap mattresses stacked on the bare floor, Sasha covered him and left the room then closed the door behind him.

He poured a finger full from the half bottle of the cheap vodka Abel had somehow managed to buy for him a month or so ago. He sat down on one of their rickety chairs next to the little rickety kitchen table. He scooped up the mail from the floor. The card from Ethan’s mother fell out, Sasha picked it up by the corner and waved it back and forth, as he sat and sipped at his tiny drink. It wasn’t that they didn’t have secrets; they just had _things_ they left silent. Ethan’s mother, after the disastrous meeting when they were discharged and came back to Ethan‘s home was one of those _things._ It was Ethan’s mother who cursed him and screamed at Ethan that he wasn’t _her_ son. _Her_ son deserved better than some degenerate filth like Sasha, and until Ethan grew up and _stopped being so selfish_ , she wanted nothing to do with him. Sasha held himself in check when the enraged woman slapped him then spit in his face. He didn’t even reach to wipe it off. However, when she broke Ethan heart right there in the kitchen Ethan had played in as a child and Sasha felt her knife twist in Ethan’s heart, Sasha had grabbed Ethan by the wrist then dragged him through the front door.

Ethan had stared, silent, into Sasha’s eyes as he wiped his mother's spittle away. He had pressed kisses over Sasha’s bruising cheek. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Sasha slipped the card out of the envelope; it smelled faintly like roses. He threw back the rest of the vodka, considered having another, considered drinking the rest of the bottle. He thought better of it and opened the card instead.

“Happy Birthday Ethan. I do not deserve your forgiveness, son, but I am asking for it. I have missed you terribly Ethan. I know why you will not take my calls or answer my emails and I do not blame you. But son, I want to tell you I made a mistake and did a terrible thing to you. I am so sorry I hurt you.

I know there is no reason to forgive me. I can only say I was angry and scared. I was scared for you but I was also scared for myself. I have paid a heavy price for that, Ethan and I am heartsick to have lost my most precious boy. I do not want this distance between us. Please forgive me.

I love you,

Mama”

Sasha let the card flutter out of his hand and fall to the floor. He hated that bitch because she hurt Ethan. He wanted to burn the card up and scatter the ashes like some dead thing. He glanced back at their bedroom then at the card lying on its side and he ran his hand through his black locks as he deeply sighed. He padded to the bedroom, listened at the door then went back into the living room to rummage through Ethan's jacket pockets. He pulled out Ethan’s phone and scrolled through the names until he found Ethan’s parents.

He sat for a long time looking at the names, Mom and Dad. Sasha’s phone didn’t have a listing for his parents; his parents had been dust since he was very little. He looked around the crummy apartment; they had so little. He had not been able to buy Ethan anything for his birthday even though the World had no price. It seemed forever since Sasha had allowed this young man in, and when he did, Ethan had knocked down all his walls and rearranged all the rooms in his heart. Sasha dialed the number. It rang once, then twice, and then all breathless, the woman answered, “Ethan, babyboy, is that you?” Sasha bit his tongue and almost hung up at the desperate arrogance of Ethan’s mother. “Son? Are you there?”

“Hold on.” Two words were all he had for her. He walked towards the bedroom. “Who is this? Sasha is that you? Is my son alright?” She panicked; mothers fear coming across the circuits into his ear.

“He’s fine, just hold on.” Sasha growled as he pushed the door open. “Princess, wake up, someone is on the phone for you!” Abel stirred, then shook the sleep from his head, looked up at Sasha who framed the doorway, phone to his ear. Sasha offered the phone to Ethan, “It's your mother, baby, now talk to her.” Ethan’s eyes flew open as his jaw dropped. Then he argued with him. Damn him, Sasha thought, couldn’t just do what he was fucking told, had to question every damn thing all the fucking time. Sasha could hear the mother’s pleading over the phone, and Ethan’s protests as he sat in their bed. He grabbed Ethan’s hand and put the phone in it, bringing his forehead to his lovers.

“It's your mother, she’s sorry, now you forgive her and talk to your mother on your birthday.” Sasha whispered gruffly, tears welling even as he fought them. “Life is too fucking short for this shit, Ethan.”

Sasha was smoking, out on their little balcony when Ethan slid the door open and came out to shiver in the chilly night air with him. He leaned up against Sasha’s warm body, who wrapped him in his jacket. They stood there underneath the stars that they met in, fought in, fucked in and loved in.

“Different here,” Ethan muttered and buried his head in Sasha’s chest. Sasha flicked his cigarette butt over the balcony side. “No, baby, I’m here, you’re here; same fucking stars.” He kissed the top of Ethan's head, inhaled Ethan's scent; marked himself with it. He rubbed his jaw and chin through the soft blond of his lovers head then drew Ethan so close he couldn‘t breathe.

“Happy, happy, princess.”


End file.
